


Blue to Green

by Bi_Duckling



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hand Job, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Rape, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/pseuds/Bi_Duckling
Summary: Anti had been trying to get to Jack for months. First, Anti tried to get to Jack by short circuiting every piece of technology that Jack used on a daily basis, but it wasn’t long before Anti took to invading Jack’s space directly.





	Blue to Green

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rape WARNING: Anti takes Jack while he's too weak and tired to properly flight back. Ye be warned
> 
> Otherwise, here's a short PWP drabble. Enjoy~

Jack curses under his breath, struggling against the being that has him pinned down. His wrists are restrained above his head, and his body is being straddled by legs clad in ripped jeans. Hips rock against his own, and Jack’s body responds naturally to the attention. The tent in his own jeans becomes more prominent as the motion becomes more regular, and Jack can’t help but arch into the touch. 

A laugh, broken like an old record player, echoes through the room, and Jack shivers at the sound. 

The clawed hand that isn’t holding his arms in place trail down his chest, easily tearing the soft t-shirt apart and exposing Jack’s chest. Nipples instantly perk up against the cool air of the room, and Jack hisses between his teeth. 

The remains of his shirt fall to his side, and the sharp hand slides against his skin. It leaves a trail of sparks in its wake, and Jack keens and squirms against the sensation. 

“So responsive,” he hears the glitch say, mouth near his neck, and Jack lets out a huff of frustration. 

Anti had been trying to get to Jack for months. First, Anti tried to get to Jack by short circuiting every piece of technology that Jack used on a daily basis, but it wasn’t long before Anti took to invading Jack’s space directly. 

A combination of constant ringing in his ears, laughter echoing through his skull, and electricity to the brink of pain had been a constant assault on Jack’s body and mind. It was becoming unbearable, and Anti knew it. 

Jack tried anything he could think of to avoid him. Meditation, deep breathing, burying himself in his work. They always worked, for a brief moment, before Anti would bust through those walls stronger each time. 

It became too much, and after a particular stressful day of recording videos, Jack crashed onto his bed mentally and physically exhausted. 

Anti took the opportunity as it presented itself, and that’s how Jack found himself pinned to his own bed. 

Jack’s last ditch effort to keep Anti out was to keep his eyes shut. The one thing the glitch kept asking Jack to do while invading his thoughts was to look into his eyes, and Jack refused. It was the one last thing Jack had control over himself while his body met Anti’s thrusts and his head thrown back from the waves of pleasure. 

Canine teeth nipped at his skin, fingers pressing and rubbing against his chest pulled Jack out of his thoughts, and the brown haired man struggled in a last ditch effort in stopping this madness. 

“F-fuck, Anti,  _ stop.” _

“No,” the glitch replied, and Jack felt him smile against his neck. A hand began to palm Jack through his jeans, and Jack moaned in response. “Besides, you don’t really want me to stop. You’ve been  _ so stressed  _ lately.”

“And who’s fucking fault is that?!” Jack spat back in reply. Anti only laughed in response. Jack felt his hand reach the hem of his jeans, and clawed fingers worked at his fly. Jack bit his lower lip as Anti lowered his zipper, and a moan passed his lips as Anti freed his cock from the confines of his jeans. Anti’s thumb smeared the precum over the tip, and Jack’s hips jerked into his grip. 

“C’mon, Jackie, let me see you.” Anti’s mouth was next to Jack’s ear, and Jack turned his head as far away as he could to get away from the sound. Jack whined and shook his head, denying the glitches wishes. “Don’t deny me. You’ll let me in eventually, and you know it.” 

“F-fuck off..”

“Never.” The glitched bit down on his ear, and his hand started working his cock. “I’ll always be here. You’ll never get rid of me, Jack.”

Jack’s hips bucked as the thumb pressed against the vein. Anti let go of Jack’s wrists in favor of wrapping the arm around Jack’s waist. The hand dipped down the back of his pants until clawed fingertips pressed into him and that was all it took. Jack’s eyes flew open at the pressure, and Anti was immediately over him. Green eyes locked with baby blues, and Jack felt his body grow heavy. 

Jack saw dark mismatched eyes, one blue and one green, begin to glow. They both turned green in color and matching that of the sun shining through a forest. 

“That’s it, Jackie,” He heard Anti say, “There’s those baby blues. Bright as the sky and deep as the ocean. However…” Anti leaned forward till their noses touched. “I think green suits you better.” With that, Jack’s own eyes glowed green, matching the same shade of green as Anti’s, and the glitch purred at the sight. 

Anti smashed his lips against Jack’s, tongue invading his mouth, and Jack groaned into the kiss. Jack felt body respond against his will as his arms wrapped around Anti’s shoulders. 

The glitch took a moment to pull his own cock out of his pants, and soon fingers wrapped around both of their shafts. Precum acting like lube as Anti’s hand began to pump them together. Whines mixed with growls and moans, and soon they were both thrusting into the glitch’s hand. 

“That’s it. Come. Let me see you fall apart,” Anti whispered against the other’s neck. Jack whined, body finally giving in, and thick ropes of cum shot across their stomachs. Anti followed close behind, growling and biting into Jack’s shoulder, and Jack hissed at the pain. 

Anti pulled his hand away and collapsed fully on top of Jack. He nosed Jack’s neck and ear before leaning away far enough to look down on Jack’s face. “Open them for me, Jack. Let me see them.” Against Jack’s own will, he obeyed. He felt his eyes flutter open to reveal multicolored eyes; one baby blue and one forest green. 

Jack watched Anti’s grin become a smirk, sharp canines revealing themselves. Jack could feel Anti swimming within his mind, Jack could see himself through Anti’s eyes and vise versa. The double vision made Jack nauseous, so he shut his eyes as his stomach turned.He felt his body starting to succumb to slumber in an attempt to fight off the sickness. 

He felt Anti push up against him as his mind slipped into darkness, and a thumb brushed over his closed eyelids. Jack sighed, letting his back relax into the mattress, and Anti’s voice reverberates through his mind. “And now we match.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you wish~ Thanks!


End file.
